


Teach Me How to Drown

by Cluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting between them might be on Lucius Malfoy's terms, but Harry's got expectations of his own, and he means to see them fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How to Drown

Hearing returned first, as the pounding of blood receded like a tide from his ears. Then came a sense of being a little cold under the ferocious tingling aftershocks that cascaded across his body. He managed to work a couple of painfully dry swallows into his lungs' desperate rhythm, a tiny little whimper at the horrible scratch-and-stick of his parched throat tissues.

Then the weight next to him shifted. A sense of looming, arching over, a tickling drift of long hair across his sticky chest. Water poured into a glass, the sound of a working throat just over his own. He whimpered again, but it came out as a dry rattle instead. He was thirsty enough to suck the tears from his blindfold, and the sound of drinking so close was simply maddening.

A breath of amusement. Then the hair drifted away, and lips came down, cool and wet against his own. He opened to them, and moaned relief as they passed water like a benediction into his arid mouth. He swallowed, glad it wasn't cold, because his throat hurt enough as it was. When the lips came away, he yearned after them like a baby bird.

"Please!" He managed a croak.

Again, the delicate snort, then the lips came back, and lingered to deliver a thorough kiss after delivering the water. Twice more, with the kiss longer between each. Then he heard the glass chime against the table, and the weight beside him shifted back.

"So. Was it what you expected?" Lucius asked, deftly unknotting the silk -- now icily wet against Harry's eyes -- and pulling it loose with a slithering sound.

Harry flinched at the light, and the smug assuredness in the Death Eater's voice. But then strong fingers caught his chin, and held him until he could brave the glare. Lucius looked as smug as he'd sounded.

"Answer, Boy."

"No," Harry said at last, "And you know it. I didn't know what to expect -- that was the whole reason for this." Some part of him was pleased at the flicker of anger that response won from Malfoy's glacial eyes. But a wiser part of him hastily reminded the rest that he was still chained to the bed, and his wand wouldn't re-appear for another ten minutes, as per their agreement. "It was...intense." A peace offering.

"You demanded no less." Accepted.

"_I_ demanded?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Lucius smirked and ghosted a hand down Harry's striped chest -- just enough pressure to make him hiss, arch and shiver. "Of course. You know just the note to scream when you want more," he leaned in to lick one of the long pink welts from end to end, "Yes. That note."

Harry felt the smile against his quivering stomach, and managed to let his breath out. "There -- I," he swallowed, "We haven't time." He rattled the chain on his wrist by way of a hint, and was ignored.

"You are so responsive, Mr. Potter," Malfoy murmured, running his hand up over Harry's knee and thigh, but steering wide of his spent, sore cock, "So pliant, in your own ferocious way; a man could search the world for a toy like you, and never find your equal."

"That's because I'm not a toy." Harry gritted, yanking on the wrist chains. The right one pulled its anchoring from the wall with a splintering crunch, startling them both to silence. Then Harry began to snicker. "Guess that means we're done."

Lucius raised one eyebrow and scowled, but compared to Snape's death glare, it only made the blond look confused. He gave it up when Harry's giggles only increased. "Child, you've no idea what I could do with the -" a glance at the hourglass, "-eight minutes left to our agreement."

Harry tensed. "You swore-"

"A wizard's oath. I do remember, Potter." Lucius banished the un-anchored chain, then ran his wand over the still-prone boy's body, as much to see the glint of alarm as to check for unseen damage. "And seeing as how my magic has not abandoned me, it would appear that the Geas is satisfied that you are neither permanently damaged -- mentally, physically, or spiritually -- nor have I betrayed you to any _other_ of my Lord's agents."

"And you've still got seven minutes, to resist that temptation," Harry didn't bother to hide his distrust. Now that the sex was over, he was less than happy with the stinging welts, scream-sore throat, and... well... other aches the encounter had left him with. "I'd like to be cleaned up and dressed when that portkey activates, you know."

"No doubt." Lucius smiled in that nasty way he had, and cast a scouring charm. Harry yelped as the magic set off sharp sparks of pain in every sore inch of his skin. "But you came to me to learn something," he waved one elegant hand around the elegantly appointed room, taking in the open armoires with their racks of tools displayed, the tables, specialized chairs, slings, and benches, "about 'all that stuff', I believe, was how you put it. As your instructor, a final examination is part of my-" a perfect little quirk of his lips, "duties." He banished the chains anchoring Harry's legs, as well as the spreader-bar and its straps from his knees.

"So then, you must tell me what you have learned from 'all this stuff'," he said, settling at the foot of the bed while Harry used his still-anchored wrist to pull himself up to sit against the headboard, "Be precise, and please dispense with delicacy -- I have been up your arse, after all."

Harry felt his cheeks flame, struggled with the shame for a moment, then gave up and let it wash over him, and away. "That," he said, opening his eyes. Lucius's eyebrow invited him to explain, and Harry shrugged. "I have trouble controlling my emotions, especially the dark ones. Voldemort-" he pretended not to notice Lucius's flinch at his unconcerned use of the name, "has used that against me before this, as I'm sure you know."

Lucius nodded, and did not look pleased anymore. "So your coming to me was a strategic move."

"And your agreeing to this wasn't?" Harry challenged, "You wanted to get your hooks into me, learn what you could while you had me here. Hell, you probably expected I would just be sounding you out for information myself, didn't you?" Lucius's carefully blank face was admission enough, so Harry went on. "I needed to see if I could let go. I mean _really_ let go, with someone I hated."

Lucius smirked, obviously proud of himself. "Well, I'd say you definitely let go, Mr. Potter. Your surrender was most memorable, in fact. Now kindly enlighten me as to just why you would think you needed such a thing."

"Because I'm not sure I can stand up to Voldemort square on." Harry wielded the revelation like a hammer, knowing it would stun the loyal Death Eater silent long enough for him to finish. "But if I can submit, duck under him, out-wait him, then I might be able to take him from behind after he thinks I'm beaten." He allowed himself a smile, "Someone I know called that Topping from Below, but I think of it as suckering my enemy any way I can."

"What else?" The blond's voice was like iron.

Harry glanced at the hourglass, then swallowed. Three more minutes. He offered a distraction he knew Lucius wanted to hear. "I learned some things about pain."

"Such as?" And so quickly it simply _had_ to be an act, Lucius was back to being smug and feline, his wand cradled in the crook of his arm, where the sleeve of his robe rode up and displayed just the bottom edge of his Mark. Noting Harry's gaze, he used his wand to nudge the sleeve farther up, and shamelessly display the brand of his allegiance.

Harry glanced away and gave up a shy smile. "Such as how to ride it, how when you don't struggle against it, it lets you go faster... even how to like it a bit. Should prove useful the next time one of you hits me with Cruciatus."

That surprised a bark of laughter out of Lucius, but a frown followed. "What else have you used me for then, my brash young Lion?"

"Well," Harry demurred, "I did get off... several times." He added at Lucius's stern glare. "And I'm more relaxed than I've been since term started, which is always a good thing going into pre-holiday exams."

Lucius stared for another long moment, then shook back his ivory hair and laughed. "Be glad we are enemies, young Potter," He offered, waving his wand at the last remaining chain, "for were you my ally, I would not rest until I owned you more completely than you could imagine possible."

"Instead, I just get the wrong end of your wand whenever we meet." Harry grumbled, "But I guess you don't try to take what you know you can't keep, do you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Tempting though it may be, you intoxicating creature, no." Lucius nodded at the pile of Harry's clothes, now within his reach on the far bedside table. "Dress yourself, Potter. It's almost time for your portkey to arrive."

Harry settled the robes over his head, and quelled the urge to sigh in relief when at the rigid length of his wand, re-materialized inside the inner seam of his sleeve. Just in time. Harry rubbed his wrist, thoughtfully glanced up at the hourglass in time to see the last of the vitriolic green sand slip through its throat. "There. One hour and five minutes. So you can be sure I didn't take polyjuice."

Lucius, pouring himself a glass of yellow wine from the bar in the corner, did not turn to look. "Believe me, Mr. Potter, I would have known."

The portkey arrived with a faint whipcrack sound; a chocolate frog with a Honeydukes tag on the back, falling onto the bed, just where Harry had been pinioned only moments before. But Harry hesitated, watching while his enemy stoppered the wine decanter and raised his glass toward his lips.

"Lucius?"

A sidelong glance, the glass stilled, the eyebrow raised. "Mm?"

Harry smiled, "Thank you."

Lucius smirked again, and turned his shoulder to the youth. Harry waited until he was swallowing to hit him with an _Obliviatus._

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Teach Me How To Drown  
> By Unto Ashes
> 
> There's something I can't do   
> I don't know how   
> Just asking for some rope   
> It's killing me;   
> I'm way out here   
> I can't see the shore...
> 
> Teach you how to swim,   
> teach me how to drown   
> Teach you how to swim,   
> teach me how to drown
> 
> Hold on to me tight   
> Don't let me drift away   
> Just asking for your hand   
> It's killing me;   
> Sinking into warmth   
> nothing left but down...
> 
> Teach you how to swim,   
> teach me how to drown   
> Teach you how to swim,   
> teach me how to drown
> 
> Words &amp; Music by Michael Laird


End file.
